Kyle Higgins
Kyle Higgins is the creator and writer of Boom! Studios' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comic book series. He is best known for his work on the Batman franchise at DC Comics and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers franchise at Boom! Studios. Kyle appeared as a guest in Power Rangers HyperForce when the HyperForce rangers entered the comic continuity. Kyle portrayed the Pumpkin Rapper impersonating Captain Michael Hicks. Bio and Early Career Kyle Higgins was born June 12, 1985, and grew up in Homer Glen, Illinois. At the age of seven Higgins saw the 1978 feature film Superman, which began his passion for both comic books and filmmaking. After two years of studying film and creative writing at the University of Iowa, Higgins transferred to the Film Production program of Chapman University in Orange, California, from which he would graduate. In late 2006, he began an unpaid internship with The Donners' Company, which provided him with the opportunity to work with Richard Donner, who directed the film that introduced Higgins to comics and filmmaking. After writing and directing his college thesis film titled The League, about the superhero labor union of 1960's Chicago, Higgins spent a year writing for Marvel Comics before authoring the back-up features for the 2010 editions of Detective Comics Annual and Batman Annual. The stories introduced the Franco-Islamic character Nightrunner, who he co-created with David Hine and caused some controversy. Higgins stayed on the Batman brand, co-writing the five-issue Batman: Gates of Gotham with Detective Comics scribe Scott Snyder which delved into the history of Gotham City. When DC rebooted their entire line in 2011 with The New 52, Higgins wrote Nightwing, often interlinking arcs with Snyder, who moved to Batman. Higgins also wrote the first eight issues of Deathstroke in September 2011. Higgins began writing Batman Beyond 2.0, a DCU version of the character from the DCAU animated series Batman Beyond, for DC's digital-first line.5 In January 2014, it was announced that Higgins had joined the writing team for Batman Eternal following his work on Nightwing, which ended in March 2014. In January 2014, Higgins announced C.O.W.L., his first creator-owned ongoing series with Image Comics.7 The series, co-written by Alec Siegel and featuring art by Rod Reis, revisited the world created by Higgins in The League. C.O.W.L. explored superheroes from the lens of union organization, and featured an early-1960s aesthetic, noir overtones, and political drama. The series debuted in May 2014 and its first issue sold out of its initial print run.8 The series concluded in July 2015, with issue 11. Announced at Image Expo 2015, their next collaboration was the eight-issue sci-fi murder mystery Hadrian's Wall, which debuted in September 2016. Higgins' next short film, The Shadow Hours, premiered in August 2016. Starring Tom Riley and Britt Lower, the award-winning neo-noir follows twin private investigators born with a mysterious medical condition where only one of them can be awake at a time. In March 2017, Dynamite Entertainment announced a reboot of the Magnus, Robot Fighter franchise, written by Higgins with art by Jorge Fornés. Although released to strong reviews, the series was ultimately cancelled at issue 5. Higgins also reunited with his Gates of Gotham collaborator Trevor McCarthy for Nightwing: The New Order, an Elseworlds-style miniseries set in an alternate universe in which superpowers have been eliminated and outlawed. Despite initial fan criticism of the premise, the series was ultimately well-received, with many reviewers comparing the book positively to Marvel's concurrent Secret Empire event. In early 2018, Higgins announced The Dead Hand, a creator-owned series for Image Comics with art by Stephen Mooney. A spy comic about a Cold War secret that returns to threaten the world, the series is set to debut in April 2018. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers :Main:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) In late 2015, Higgins was announced as the writer of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, an ongoing comic based on the show of the same name. Issue 9 of the comic introduced "the first new official Mighty Morphin Power Ranger created in over 20 years", Lord Drakkon. The character's popularity soon lead to inclusion in mobile fighting game Power Rangers: Legacy Wars, an exclusive action figure, and other merchandise. Beginning in March 2018, Higgins will write the first Power Rangers comic book event in Power Rangers: Shattered Grid, incorporating a range of characters from across the show's history, to celebrate the franchise's 25th anniversary. He remained there til the end of Shattered Grid, and a solo comic Soul of the Dragon, after which Marguerite Bennett took the reins. Notes * Kyle Higgins most recently took part in writing the story mode for Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid including many parallels to the Shattered Grid Comic Event For Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * In the same update as the inclusion of story mode, voice acting was introduced, with Kyle Higgins portraying the Mastadon Sentry, one of Lord Drakkon’s foot soliders. External Links Category:Actors Category:Power Rangers HyperForce Category:Actors